Mighty Dino Spy
Mighty Dino Spy is the title of the team-up movie between Power Rangers Dino Charge and Power Rangers Beastly Spy. As it has been standard for the past team-up movies, the protagonists of Power Rangers HT make their debut in this film. Synopsis Both and attack the Dino Charge Rangers due to them being under mind control by Lokagog. Lokagog uses the feelings of revenge from enemies defeated by heroes who use the power of dinosaurs, creating Neo-Goldar and Neo-Zeltrax, clones of past enemies as well as Klez and Melissa, enemies of the Beastly Spy Rangers. Villains spanning generations are united into a single evil force. The Dino Charge Rangers, who are fighting an unseen evil, meet with the Beastly Spy Rangers, and the "Greatest Trap ever seen on Earth" is sprung. What rises up against the true dinosaurs and the death of your best friends? Now, the Dino Charge Rangers must try and use their full power. Plot Alerted by Avian of an evil presence above the city, the Dino Charge Rangers see a strange energy from the sky before a mysterious green-eyed tyrannosaurus briefly appears with a warning that their friend could die. The Dino Charge Rangers are then ambushed by a group of Paracent, Putties, and Triptoids before an armored figure named Neo-Zeltrax arrives with a figure he has just kidnapped. Revealed to be Conner McKnight of the Power Rangers Dino Thunder team, he transforms and suddenly attacks the Dino Charge Rangers. Luckily, the Beastly Spy Rangers arrive and hold off Red Dino Ranger before Red Ranger of the Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers team turns the tide alongside his captor Neo-Goldar. After they and their teams retreat, Brian and Reese are ambushed by Klez. Klez explains that he and Melissa have been resurrected as part of a Techadon restoration program that has been activated in response to the evil force that Neo-Goldar and Neo-Zeltrax serve: Lokagog, a being created from the combined malice of Lokar and Mesogog that is targeting the dinosaur-themed Power Rangers teams to have their Dino Hope extracted and converted into energy to complete his evolution. With the Beastly Spy Rangers and S.T.A.G. holding off the enemies, the Dino Charge Rangers arrive at the site too late to save Conner and Jason in what is revealed to be a trap set for them, with Red TyrannoZord defeated by Neo-Goldar and infused by Lokagog's power. By the time the Beastly Spy Rangers find them, the Dino Charge Rangers have also been placed under Lokagog's control as he sends them back in time to kill the dinosaurs. Upon encountering the dinosaurs, the Dino Charge Rangers almost kill them when the green eyed tyrannosaurus protecting them from an eruption breaks the spell as Reese recognizes the dinosaur as Red TyrannoZord in his original state. The Red TyrannoZord of the past proceeds to explain to them the warning he told Reese related to his future self who is dying from Lokagog's influence and that only Reese can save him with the power of Dino Hope. Elsewhere, with help from the Dino Thunder' Ethan James using a specially made Power Rangers Saurus Battery, Mary creates a time portal to bring the Dino Charge Rangers back to the present time. Meanwhile, the Beastly Spy Rangers and Silver Dino Charge Ranger mount a rescue mission to save Conner and Jason when they are kept back by the Emoneytion Knights and Luckeuro while Neo-Goldar and Neo-Zeltrax take their captives with them. However, the Dino Charge Rangers arrive and fight a losing battle against the grunts while Conner and Jason make a mutual attempt to fight Melissa before Reese finds the dying Red TyrannoZord. Luckily, upon being joined by S.T.A.G. alongside Joe due to the activation of one-time anti-virus program, the reunited Beastly Spy Rangers team drives off the Emoneytion Army while destroying the satellite stations as Reese succeeds in restoring Red TyrannoZord to life. Joined by the assembled Mighty Morphin’ and Dino Thunder teams, using the Dino Thunder and Mighty Morphin’ Saurus Battery to give Red TyrannoZord support in replicas of Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and Tyrannozord to deal with the villains' giant reinforcements, the Dino Charge Rangers transform and the gathered Dinosaur Power Rangers take out the grunts. After the main team obliterates Klez in his Panther Spy Ranger form, Gold Dino Charge Ranger destroys Melissa while the Dino Thunders defeat Neo-Zeltrax. Regrouping with the Mighty Morphin Ranger, the Dinosaur Power Rangers all combine the Kentro Lance, Power Blaster, and Z-Rex Blaster into the Ultimate Power Blaster to destroy Neo-Goldar. However, Neo-Goldar contains the blast as he departs to space to sacrifice himself so the amassed energy can complete Lokagog's evolution. Though the Dino Charge Rangers form Dino Rumble Megazord, with the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and Tyrannozord replicas transforming into Dino Megazord and Thundersaurus Megazord, the Dinosaur Power Rangers are powerless against Lokagog. Luckily, having obtained the Beastly Spy Saurus Battery from Joe before he fades back into data, Cheetah Spy Ranger summons Thunder LionZord whose head is used in the Lion Rumble Megazord formation so it, Dino Megazord, and Thundersaurus Megazord can focus their powers to blast Lokagog back into space. Later, after giving their goodbyes to the Red TyrannoZord of the past, the Dino Charge Rangers decide to join the Beastly Spy Rangers in a victory meal. However, Neo-Zeltrax has survived and uses Gerrok Card 13 to become Neo-Gerrok to avenge his creator before finding himself quickly destroyed by the unorthodox Power Rangers HT team. Characters Dino Charge Rangers Beastly Spy Rangers Allies Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers Dino Rangers HT Rangers *Anthony *Mr. Blackwood *Cheetor *Mary Preston Villains *Lokagog **Neo-Goldar **Neo-Zeltrax ► Neo-Gerrok **Melissa ** ** **Techadroid Worms *'Emoneytion Army' **Dollaraos **Joyra **Luckeuro **Wrand **Sorrowllon *Paracent Saurus Batteries *Core Dino Charge Rangers - Victory **Red Dino Charge Ranger – Cretaceous TyrannoZord,Red TyrannoZord + Red TyrannoZord (Battle Mode), Kentro Lance, Red TyrannoZord (Zord Mode),Red TyrannoZord (Dino Charge Finish) **Black Dino Charge Ranger - Black ParasZord + Black ParasZord (Battle Mode), Black ParasZord (Zord Mode), Black ParasZord + Black ParasZord (Dino Charge Finish),Archelon Slow **Blue Dino Charge Ranger - Blue StegoZord + Blue StegoZord (Battle Mode), Blue StegoZord (Zord Mode) **Green Dino Charge Ranger - Green RaptorZord + Green RaptorZord (Battle Mode), Green RaptorZord (Zord Mode) **Pink Dino Charge Ranger - Pink TriceraZord + Pink TriceraZord (Battle Mode), Pink TriceraZord (Zord Mode) **Gold Dino Charge Ranger - Gold PteraZord (Zord Mode),Allo Fire + Diplodocus Stretch (Flexible Thunder Fire Slash) * - Mighty Morphin’ * / - Dino Thunder *Core Beastly Spy Rangers - Beastly Spy Colour Switches *HT 1 - Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink *HT 2 - Red *HT 3 - Blue *HT 4 - Yellow *HT 5 - Green *Only HT 1's and HT 2's Colour Switches are shown onscreen. The others are only implied by HT 1 switching them and not being seen. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters - ToQ 1gou Blue.jpg|HT 1 Blue Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters - ToQ 2gou Red.jpg|HT 2 Red Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters - ToQ 1gou Yellow.jpg|HT 1 Yellow Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters - ToQ 1gou Green.jpg|HT 1 Green Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters - ToQ 1gou Pink.jpg|HT 1 Pink See Also * - Counterpart in Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Crossovers Category:Team-Up Category:Movies Category:Team-up Movies Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Dino Thunder Category:2017 Category:Adaptations Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Dinosaurs Category:Weaponry Category:Samba Category:Music Category:Dance Category:Power Rangers Beastly Spy Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Grand Bureau Category:Animals Category:Beastly Spy Rangers Category:Beastly Spy Rangers' partners Category:Ressha Sentai ToQger Category:Trains Category:Imagination Category:Rainbow Category:Numbers Category:Prism Rail Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:HT Rangers